Christine's Story: YEAR 1
by ShadowsofPain
Summary: This is a other character story revoling around Buffy's Daughter Chirstine. It is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter. It follows the timeline of the Harry Potter and takes place after the end of the last season of Buffy the Vam
1. Introduction

Introduction:

This story is a work in progress .I know that the chapters are short. However that is my style of writing. Please post comments about it though so that I can improve on the later chapters.

-Shadowgurl06


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday Christine!

She gets up and out of her antique bed kind of groggy. Still exhausted from the night-mare. She pays no attention to anything in her cript -like stone room. Which is decorated with posters like any other teen's room. She walks across the hall to the bath room. Knocks and then hearing no one in there enters. She looks in the mirrow there isn't anything there...Oh well she thinks it's not like it's a wonder or anything. She splashes water on her face and looks up. Now that is surly better. She stars at the sink mirrow and wonders what her relection would look like. Brown hair with red and black parts to it. She often wishes her hair would pick a color and stick to it. Her green eyes so unlike her parents. Her pale skin and round-ish face. Only 11 and already 5 foot 7. Her coton t-shirt and pj pants with stars on it. Her slight-brish accent. Better flee before mom gets up and barges in here...BANG, BANG,...too late.

Annoyed but, not surprised she replys;"Mom chill it's not like the world restes on you using the loo."

Her mother yells her typical wine,"Chirstine Willow Angelious-Summers you'v got 5 mintes to get dressed and up-stairs before YOUR WORLD restes on me using the BATHROOM!",says Buffy Angelious-Summers.

Ouch! Chris (as her mom fully knows she prefres) hurries up and exits the loo. Then dashes across the hall and picks out some clothes from her wardrobe. A big pair black gothic pants that look two-times her size and a SuperMan t-shirt that looks a size too small. Toped off with white skater shoes (DC's of course) and a black sweatshirt-jacket. Her pants are only meant to look that big; in reality they fit her waste nicely. She also picks up her skate-board. For good measure she grabes her bag of gear. Which has her roller blades helemet and knife. You can't be too careful after all.

Finaly ready she gets on the elevader swipes her security /ID card which is always around her neck and is allowed to choose any floor she wishes. It's good to have high security clearance. She presses a big number 2 marking the floor that is the living quaters of thos who actualy live in the buidling. Which is basicaly the living room, dining room, and kitchen. However given the number of people who live there it's pretty big. It takes up one whole floor. The second floor of the building. To make up for the lack of windows in there rooms. It is all done in wood like an actual house. About four regular sized class rooms gutted.

She enters into a spacious room with a kitchen at the near left cornor and the rest living room and dinning room space.

However she dosn't get the chance to see any of that because the minute she steped off the elevader and into the room everyone yells, "SURPISE CHRISTINE!", at the top of there lungs.

Time seems to slow-down for her. She steps fully into the rooms. She looks at her mother and father with big stupid grins on there faces. She then looks at her Aunt-Dawn and Uncle Xander with his arm around Dawn's waist who is laughing. Then to her extented family Aunt Willow and Aunt Kennedy both thinking it's hilarious. Faith is even there along with a few others. Not to mention her brother Connor. They bring out the big birthday cake for her with the words To Hogwarts or Bust written on it underneath Happy Birthday Christine! Cause she had gotten her Hogwarts letter just a few days ago and the day after tommrow she would be going to Diagon Ally to get her school supplies. She had comptly forgotten about her own birthday in the exitment, but aparntly the Scoobies hadn't. The Scoobies her family.

Suddlenly amongst all the cheers as they light the candles she wonders why the sun dosn't bother her father. Then she reambers that the glass is coated with some material to project her father. All she needs is sun-block to project her from the sun's rays. Then after thinking that she suddenly become faint. All around her family panics. Eveyone else is stunned. Connor being nearest to her and standing to her right emidiatly is on his knees next her. He cradles her head in his lap and lisens for the shallow breaths that mark a breathing Chris. Buffy is down next to him on his left with Angel on his right.

Breathless Buffy askes,"Do you think she is okay?"

Connor replies, "Yeah I think she is just dehydrated and in need of her medicine." Not daring to take his eyes off his little sister in case he happens to be wrong.

Angel taking quick control says,"Okay then let's take her down to the infirmary to make sure."


	3. Chapter 2

So what do you think so far? This is my frist fan-fic and thought what a better way to start that by doing a cross-over with two of my favorites. I have big planes for this...big planes. This starts off with Harry Potter Year One and 11 years after the events at the end of the Buffy the Vampire Series. It's a good thing Harry Potter is kinda time-less. Makes things easer. I don't own the Characterics of Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter they belong to Joss Weden and J.K Rowling respectivly. This is all for fun.

Chapter 2- A Trip Down Memory Lane

Groggy again. Chris lies in a hospital bed. She tries to move her arm. However it is tied down to prevent her from dislogging the IV in her arm, because of her strength. She falls asleep and dreams of days past.

"Mommy tell me again where I can from", a six year old Christine askes Buffy.

Buffy looking down at her little who is sitting in her lap replys,"Well it was about a year or so after Sunnydale was destroyed me and your daddy got back together after being apart for a very long time..."

Suddenly Christine enterupts," How long were you apart?".

Buffy gently with a touch of sterness she tells her daughter,"Do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes!", cries Christine.

"Then let mommy speak", Buffy tells her daughter. Christine stays silent knowing her mommy will surly not tell her if she speaks again.

Buffy continues to tell the story to her daughter," Okay so Sunnydale had been destroyed for about a year or so and daddy and I had been together again for a few months. We were busying orgainizing the New Watchers and taking care of all the new slayers. Not to mention secretly thinking of adopting a child. Your daddy had Connor and we both loved him very much. However we wanted a child of our own. Now Aunt Williow being mommy's very best friend knew that I'd love for your daddy and I to have a child of our own. Of course that is supposted to be immpossible with your daddy being a vampire. However he did have Connor so Aunt Willow thought maby just maby she could find a way. She kept her search secrect for many months. Just in case she was wrong she didn't want to get our hopes up, but she did find away. Using magic and technology together. She made of copy's of some of daddy's cells and made some able to make a baby. She had to use her own magic to fill in the blanks. Your frist few days of life were in a labortory. Then she put your egg that was ready to become a baby inside of me and nine months later you were born.", Buffy finishes by hugging her little girl.

"Is that realy what happend mommy,"askes young Christine.

Buffy getting tired,"Of course it is why would you ask?"

Christine looks away,"Weeeeeellllllll Uncil Xandeeer said a stork gave me to you and daddy."

An annoyed Buffy replys,"Uncil Xander is just being a dorkus Mcstupid head ...okay?"

"Okay!", Christine is cheered up again.

"Christine...",says someone from what seems far off.

Christine wakes up,"Hi dad", she starts to say but is stoped by her mother.

"Christine how many times do I have to tell you to drink water and to take your vitamins?",says an annoyed Buffy. Her big brother and a big wig doctor chooses that time to walk up.

"I think the problem isn't entirly her fault. I don't belive that the vitaimns are helping. We need to put her back on her shots again.", says Connor looking from side to side at Angel and Buffy.

"Does anybody care to hear my opion? Cause I think that the whole deal sucks ass!",says Chris matter-o-factly.

"Christine" her father growls.

Connor aka mister know it all replys,"You know you need them to compenstate for the fact that you can't live wholly on ether blood or food."

Annoyed,"That's were you are wrong,. All I had this week was blood. It's just that I forgot about water the last time I went skateboarding", shoot back Chris.

In the end Chris lost. She was put back on her vitamin shoots. Which she wasn't pleased with and was removed from the hospital and taken back to her room. Awaiting the next day when she would go to diagon ally.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-On the Way to Diagon Ally

So two days after Christine's thriteenth birthday . Christine and the majority of her family head to Diagon Ally. They are all on a bus, because it is on the other side of the city. Christine is staring out the window and pretending that all the people around her are crazy people who keep talking at her. She is still in her gothic out fit from the other day. For thos of you not paying attention she has on a too small Superman T-shirt, her black sweat-shirt jacket, and her big black bondage pants. I mean after all it's not like she actualy got to wear it. However in stead of having on her skate-shoes she has on her lace-up roller blades. Which happen to be very practical if your a skate-boarding vampire/human and a young slayer and you happen to live in London.

Here is some of the conversation going on around her.

"I knew that she would get in to Hogwarts...I mean after all she does have some of Willow in her", says Willow's lover and slayer Kennedy talking to Dawn. Making Willow blush some.

Dawn nodding her head in agreement,"Yeah I know what you mean she has always been gifted with magic. However I'm not so sure she will like the wands. She is used to a freer magic like Will's. It will take some time getting used to."

Faith watching Chris as she speaks butts in with," Nah, I think she can handle the different magic. I think it's the rules she will have problems with. Look at her...she is a young slayer, half-bred vampire/human, and on top of that a witch. What do you think B," ending with a question to Buffy who is also studying her daughter.

Buffy not taking her eyes off her little girl says softly and yet hard in a way only slayers can speak replys,"She has never been away from home without family before. I'm not sure how she will handle it. However she is tough so maby it will work out."

Chris rolles her eyes. By now used to being talked about as if she is not even there. She clips her headphones on her ears and starts to lisen to her favs. Right now it's old Good Charlotte songs. In her head she is planning on how she will smuggle her I-Pod into Hogwarts. With all that magic surly her I-Pod won't work. Unless she can figure out a way to shield in from all the magical disturbances...

Suddenly they are at the block near The Leaky Couldron. They all get off in front of a book store. They cause a distrubance as they get off the bus. A huge group of girls getting off at a book store like they are going to the mall.

They head into the Leaky Cauldron. Chris grins thinking that she could get used to the wizarding world. Untill a huge man with a big furry beard walks in with a young boy in his stride. He looks frigthend. Chris grins at him and he waves to her. They mention Hogwarts and Buffy strides right up to him.

Playing it safe and laying on her charm,"Excuse me but, do you happen to know how to get into Diagon Ally?", askes Buffy.

"My name's Hagrid and yes I happen to know how to do get in to Diagon Ally. Your a muggle I suppose? Which one of you is going to Hogwarts for the frist time? This here is Harry Potter this will be his frist year.,"replys Hagrid in his deep voice and heavy accent.

Buffy replys proudly,"Yes we are muggles all exept for a my friend here,"she gestures to Willow,"She is a natural witch. My name is Buffy Summers-Angelious and this year will be my daughter's frist year. Her name is Christine Summers-Angelious she is also a natural witch and has some experience with magic.", Buffy pulled her daughter closer as she said this understantmeant.

An understatment, because Willow had all ready taught her the basics of ritual magic and Wiccan religion.

Hadgrid is taken aback,"Ah, the slayer and her slayer-daughter. I'v heard of yeah. Your good people from what I'v heard of yeah. It's nice to meet ya", Hagrid then extends his hand to Buffy and motions for Harry to extend his hand to Chris.

Harry extend his hand to Chris,"Nice to meet you Christine. Do you mind if I ask but, what's a slayer?", Harry askes.

Chris takes his hand and says while holding it,"Don't ever call me Christine. I go by Chris and my mom knows that. A slayer is always a girl and has the misfortune of being endowed with super-strength and speed. It's our job to hunt down the big bad monsters that get out of line. It's no problem answering. The real crime would you not asking any thing," replys Chris truthfully.

Hagrid looking at the clock says,"Oh my look at the time we must be on our way. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure" ,says Faith.

"All right let's go",say Hagrid huridly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Olivanders

So Hagrid leads them all into Diagon Alley by taping on the correct brick. Everyone is amazed. Willow nearly bursts out of her skin. All items she could ever want right in one place. They all head for Gringotts and Buffy exchanges muggle money for wizarding money.

"Okay frist on the list is the wand. Hagrid do you have suggestions as to the best place to get one?", Buffy askes Hagrid thoughtfully.

"Yeah as a matter o fact I do. Olivanders is the best place to get one.", Hagrid says feeling important. Frist Dumbledore trusting him with important Hogwarts business and now this important lady asking him directions. Not a bad day.

"Come on yeah can come with us as we got get Harry's things for school. They'll be needing the same stuff both being frist years and all.", says Hagrid cheerfully.

Faith being a smart ass,"Come on hut, two three four, forward march!"

They all headed to Olivanders. Willow, Dawn and Kenndy were actualy martching. That's when Harry notices Chris' roller blades.

Harry quietly askes," Hey Chris. Why do you have on rollerblades?"

Chris replys shurgingly,"Because they allow me to get around London fast. Also they annoy my mom. How do you know about rollerblades arn't you from a wizardly family?"

Harry looks solemn,"Yeah, I am but they got killed when I was little. So I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncil. There bad but, there nothing compared to Dudley my cuzine."

Chris looks Harry up and down,"I'm sorry. You look okay to me. I think you'll turn out all right inspite of them. Someday you'll grow up and then they'll miss having you to torture and then they will relize how pathtic the are." she finishes by nodding to her self.

This makes Harry grin;"Maby ...someday."

Hagrid coughts,"Here we are Olivanders."

Harry gets his wand and goes through all of that. You know the drill. The fact that Harry's wand and Voldermort's wands are brothers. Which intrigues Olivander. Not to mention gives Willow and Dawn the gooes bumps. Sometimes slayers don't catch things. Other times they notice too much. Chris was fortunatly noticed how ominous it was and toucked it away in her brain in case she needed it.

Now it was Chris' turn.

In his crispy voice Olivader asks,"Now who do we have here. Such and interesting young girl"

Chris steps up to him and declares,"I am Christine Summers-Angelious and I am a natural witch.", she says using her slayer authority voice.

Talking to him self,"Mmmm a natural witch don't get many of those in here. Also a slayer to boot.", at Chris' look of surprise,"yes I know about you. Many wizards know of the New Watcher's Council. Now let's see here.", Olivander then goes off to find a wand for Chris to try out.

"Unicorn hair and oak give it a wave",Olivader says while handing it to Christine. Nothing happens.

"Okay try this one holly with a dragon heart string.", Sparks shoot out of the end of it.

"Ah, that would be the one. A flexible yet sturdy one with a powerful core",says Olivanger.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-More Shopping

While Chris and Harry was getting fitted for there robes Hagrid and Buffy snuck off and got them both a suprise. Hagrid got Harry a snowy white owl which would soon be named Hedwig by Harry. Buffy on the the other hand got Chris a kitten. She looked just like a fierce mini panther and was supposed to have strong magical powers. Chris imidatly took a liking to her. She also bought an owl for "the house". So that they could send letters to Chris and check up on her.

Chris while putting on sunglasses said,"I think I'll call you Kit the shadow kitten.",talking her to her new kittten which is in an basket her mom is carrying.

"Kit seems like a good name. But, how about changing it to Kit the Lion-hearted shadow kitten?",asked Harry while also peering at the kiteen through the basket.

After considering it for a moment,"Yeah, that way her name is nearly as long as mine," replied Chris jokingly. Everyone thought it was funny even Buffy whom the joke was aimed at.

After gathering all there books and supplies. They all got ice creams. Christine after deveoring her's snuck off the to the Quittich appreal store.

She immeditaly started to look at the Quittich goggles. She picked up a an awsome looking pair that the box said the tenting could be adjusted in store to suit the buyer and that from then on when ever worn near bright candle or sunshine would revert back to that tenting. Christine immediatly went up to the front desk to speak to the lady. Thinking finaly no more hats and sunglasses around noon!

Talking the googles up the front desk,"Excuse mam but, can these googgles be darkened to match the darkeness of mid-night?", asked a Chris tryinng to sound sweet and innocent.

"With a moon or with out?", asked the lady working the counter.

Chris thinking for a minute,"Both...if it's possible?"

"Yes, it is possible. Give them here for a mintue and I can fix them right up for you", said the lady while putting out her hand for the googles.

After about 15 mintes Chris had a new pair of googles. Which cost her 5 gallons. It's a good thing her mom gave her some money. It made her look ever the more out of place amongst the witches and wizards. However that only filled her excitement. She cought up with her mom and her female family members not to mention with Hagrid and Harry. Her mom only looked at her and rolled her eyes. She was by now used to daughter's antics. Harry was speechless and had a funny grin on his face.

"Right now we better make it to King's cross or we will be last for the Hogwarts express", said Hargid hurredly.


	7. Chapter 6

Soon after Hagrid stated that they had better get a move on. There huge party left Diagon Ally and hopped on a bus to ride to the King's Cross Station. None of this was even slightly amusing to Christine. It was routine for her. Her haing grown in London regulary sneaking off to explore it. They got to King's Cross station and Christine and Harry recie there tickets. Christine got hugged by everyone there. Including a rather ocward one from Faith.

Buffy as she is giving Chris a hugs says, "I'd like to see you off inside the station however we have a council meeting."

Chris dosn't question her mother or ask her ot stay. She knows tha sometimes there are things you have to do. Even if you don't to. She just wishe that she could have her family to herself. Selfish thinking she told her self.

In turn her family members give her another round of hugs and for good measure her mother gives Harry one also. It shocks Harry, but he is conforted by it.

During the exchange Hagrid had gone off and gotten carts for them to put there trunks on. Harry's cart simply had his trunk and Hewig's cage on top. Christine's not only had her guitar case. But, she had her kitten's basket on top of it. All of this she could of easily carried on her own. However in public she was supposed to seem like a dainty if not a gothic eleven year old purely human girl. She stood there until her mother & Faith put her trunk , guitar case, and finaly her kitten Shadow who was in it's basket on the cart that her Aunt Kennedy had brought over for her.

That done and with good byes all ready said there was nothing left to say. So her female family members simple left. It didn't hurt Christine. After all her family hated good-byes. After all it was the frist time Christine had been totaly with out her family. Red-tinted tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away. She thought to her self. Save it and use it later. If Harry saw her tears he said nothing.

"Err...we should start looking for Platform nine and three quarters," said Harry breaking the ice and assuring Christine with his words.

"Right,"Christine replyed setting her resolve.

They had on luck find the elusive platform. Until Harry pushing his cart and Chris rolling with her cart (she still had on her roller blades), heard a red haired lady with four red haired children talking about muggles.

"It's always the same. Packed with muggles. Platform 9 and 3 quarters this way," said the fussing mother witch.

Upon hearing the term "muggles" Christine and Harry walk up the lady.

Christine rolling up the lady,"Do you know how to get on to platform 9 and 3 quarters.?"

"Oh you and your brother going to Hogwarts? Well it's Ron's frist time too," replied the cheerful red-haired witch.

"Well actualy he isn't my brother but, yes," said Christine trying her best to sound sweet and innocent.

"Well you both look alike anyway. Just walk at the wall between Platformms Nine and ten. Don't worry," said the lady helpfuly.

"Why don't you both go before Ron? Go at it with a run dears it will make it easyer.", finsihed the sweet lady.

So Christine and Harry both take off running towards the wall and run on to the Platform. Sitting before them was the Hogwarts Express in all her glory. The place was busy as usual.

Harry looking at it all said," We better get on board or we won't get a seat."

Harry pushing his carty and Christine rolling with her cary pushed there way toward the train. They got there luggage loaded. They found an empty compartment and set down. Harry by the window. Christine on the other side by the door with Shadow the Lion Hearted Kitten in her lap.

Just then one of the freackle faced red children came in.

"Mind if I set here? There isn't any other place to sit, asked the boy named Ron.

"Sure," said Harry he looked to Christine. Who was petting her kitten.

"I don't mind ether", said Christine quietly.

Ron grinned. He took the seat across from Harry.

"My name's Ron Weasley, he said to Harry and Christine.

"My name is Christine Summers-Anelious,"said Christine warmly.

Harry replied," My name is Harry Potter."

"Whoa, no way are you realy them, said Ron thunder strucked.

At the same time they replied,"yeah."

Ron explanned to both of them that they were both clebreitys in the wizarding world. Harry because of the huge deal with Lord Voldermort . Christine because of her parents not to mention that she is only succeful vampire-human hybrid and on top of that a young slayer.

Ron non-chalantly says," So I guess that's why you have on those dark Quittich goggles?"

"Yeah, makes it easyer for me to see outside during the day. They adjust by themselfes to keep me from looking like 'tard wearing dark googles in a dark room", Christ speaks off-handedly about it like it's no big deal.

Harry amazed,"Whoa...your not going to bite us are you?"

"Nah, I'm part human. Mind you I do need to drink blood but, I can survive on pig's blood and human food. However if I don't keep my diet balanced I get sick.", trying to reasure her new friends.

Ron eating a cauldron cake, because Harry and Christine had just bought a bunch of goodies off the trouly," I heard you have three parents. Your mom's friend who basicaly made you. I heard that her magic went into you and that's why you are a witch."

"It's true. It's also true that I started pracitseing Wicca with her when I was four."

Ron's only response was,"Wicked."

After that Harmione busts in asking about Neville's toad. Then Draco Malfoy barges in and askes both Harry and Christine to join him and his friend's in his compartment. They both deline. Stating they enjoy the compartment and that they are quite comfortable where they are.


End file.
